


The Moon and the Truth Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I like to think the moon is here even if I am not looking at it.</i> - Albert Einstein</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon and the Truth Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HermineKurotowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermineKurotowa/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [LiveJournal](http://herminekurotowa.livejournal.com/77711.html)/[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5752177)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/6096.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Moon%20and%20the%20Truth/The_Moon_and_the_Truth_Final.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Moon%20and%20the%20Truth/The_Moon_and_the_Truth_Divider.png.html)


End file.
